vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Switch
's overalls.]] Nintendo Switch ''' is a video game console developed by Nintendo, released on March 3, 2017. It is a hybrid console that can be used as a stationary and portable device. Its wireless Joy-Con controllers, with standard buttons and directional analog sticks for user input, motion sensing, and tactile feedback, can attach to both sides of the console to support handheld-style play. They can also connect to a Grip accessory to provide a traditional home console gamepad form, or be used individually in the hand like the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, supporting local multiplayer modes. The Nintendo Switch's software supports online gaming through Internet connectivity, as well as local wireless ad hoc connectivity with other Switch consoles. Nintendo Switch games and software are available on both physical flash-based ROM cartridges and digital distribution via Nintendo eShop; the system does not use region locking. As an eighth-generation console, the Nintendo Switch competes with Microsoft's Xbox One and Sony's PlayStation 4. Known in development by its codename '''NX, the concept of the Switch came about as Nintendo's reaction to several quarters of financial losses into 2014, attributed to poor sales of its previous console, the Wii U, and market competition from mobile gaming. Nintendo's then-president Satoru Iwatapushed the company towards mobile gaming and novel hardware. The Nintendo Switch's design is aimed at a wide demographic of video game players through the multiple modes of use. Nintendo opted to use more standard electronic components, such as a chipset based on Nvidia's Tegraline, to make development for the console easier for programmers and more compatible with existing game engines. As the Wii U had struggled to gain external support, leaving it with a weak software library, Nintendo preemptively sought the support of many third-party developers and publishers to help build out the Switch's game library alongside Nintendo's own first-party titles, including many independent video game studios. While Nintendo initially anticipated around 100 titles for its first year, over 320 titles from first-party, third-party, and independent developers were released by the end of 2017. The Nintendo Switch is Shadow AKA Vester&Friends' favorite and Blue Yoshi's favorite as well. This console has been played so long. Videos featured VAF Plush Gaming * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - VAF Plush Gaming 73 * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - VAF Plush Gaming 76 * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - VAF Plush Gaming 77 * ARMS - VAF Plush Gaming 79 * Splatoon - VAF Plush Gaming 86 * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - VAF Plush Gaming 88 * Infinite Mini Golf - VAF Plush Gaming 89 * Sonic Mania - VAF Plush Gaming 91 * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle - VAF Plush Gaming 96 * Minecraft Nintendo Switch Edition - VAF Plush Gaming 92 * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - VAF Plush Gaming 101 * Splatoon 2 Splatfest - VAF Plush Gaming 102 * Fire Emblem Warriors - VAF Plush Gaming 103 * Super Mario Odyssey - VAF Plush Gaming 106 * Snipperclips - VAF Plush Gaming 107 * Just Dance 2018 - VAF Plush Gaming 109 * Uno Nintendo Switch - VAF Plush Gaming 112 * Minecraft Nintendo Switch Edition - VAF Plush Gaming 113 * Category:Consoles